You Were My Storm
by naughtsandcrosses
Summary: You were my vortex. Sucked into something so beautiful but with a terrible ending. Higher and higher you led me to the sky, and harder and harder I was falling for you. Clare/Eli 5 shot. Make sure to read the A/N before reading.
1. Vortex

Hello all! This is a small 3-4 shot on dreams that I've had recently about my ex. Now, let me give you the info so you don't get confused...

The chapters are all named and have some relation to a type of storm.

Pretend Eli's never kissed a girl.

Pretend this is at a homecoming dance.

And this is a dream.

Oh, and pretend Eli and Clare broke up for different reasons than the whole clingy/suffocating/Fitz fiasco.

So, just forget Drop the World ever happened.

Oh, and no names are mentioned in this piece. I wrote it originally with no names, so it sounds a little mysterious and vague.

Kay?

Review? Please?

Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Degrassi

* * *

><p>The music pounded in my ears. I had to shout to get someone to hear me, and even so it was partially drowned out by the annoying rap bass that echoed throughout the room. I came with no date, and as of right now I was regretting it. I should have asked him, but I was too chicken to. I went alone to see if he would ask me to dance. No slow song had come on yet, and I knew it was only a matter of time before it would click on and every couple would come together like elastic bands. I mentally sighed, and made the best of it. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and caught sight of the red dress shirt that I've been continually looking at throughout the dance. He was doing some sort of weird dance, and had the goofiest look on his face while he laughed. This was one reason why I liked him so much: He wasn't afraid to be himself.<p>

The past few months I knew that I was falling for him. It started when we met that day when he ran over my glasses, and it hasn't stopped since. Like a train on a one way trip to a crash, I knew that I would only be let down. I tried to slow the process, by distracting myself with other things. But nothing ever worked. We still talked at a constant basis, from sunrise to sunset, and usually during the middle of class. People kept pushing us to date but we shrugged them off and denied the truth. I knew where his feelings were for me, and they were as strong, if not stronger than mine were, but that small sense of insecurity kept whispering in my ear that this was only another heartbreak.

By September I knew it was no use, as I finally realized how much I liked him, and I embraced it. He only had one relationship before me, and he had never kissed a girl either. I found it kind of cute, in a way, because he was pure. He was unlike any other guy I had dated in the past. He certainly knew how to capture a girl's heart, and we both knew we were stuck in our own little vortex. We were beginning to spiral up into the sky, and taking a glimpse at the ground scared us, but we were so fearless that we didn't think about falling from this height. We kept rising up and up, and depended on each other to keep from descending from our high.

I was broken from my thoughts as a smooth melody played. I didn't know what the song was, and I slowly swayed to its sweet chords. I backed into a corner and watched as my prediction rang true, and every single couple came so close together you couldn't slip a piece of paper in between them. Some were kissing, others just stared into each others eyes with playful smiles, and one or two leaned their foreheads together while looking down at their feet. My heart ached for him; the way he'd hug me and I'd be enveloped in his warmth, and how I would try to fight back a blush but it never worked. He'd always smile at me with those beautiful eyes and I'd be lost.

Absorbed in my thoughts, I slightly jumped when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I glanced down and saw my blue dress wrapped in bright red, and I craned my head to the right and saw the person I was thinking about with a smirk on his face. I smiled a little, and leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"_Do you want to dance?"_ he whispered.

I turned my head to face him and I smiled. Intertwining my right hand with his left, he led me onto the dance floor. He turned me around and drew me close, and interlocked his fingers together in the small of my back. He glanced into my eyes and blushed a little, and I fought back a giggle as I wrapped my arms behind his neck. He was of perfect height for me; as I was able to comfortably wrap my arms around him and not stand on my toes. My cheek was placed to his, and there was such a heat difference between each of my cheeks. My left was normal, but my right was blazing under just the simplest touch from him. My body was burning with the proximity and I knew I was still blushing.

He pulled back a little and placed his lips on my right temple and kissed it gently, before going back to his original position. My face felt like fire, but in a good way. I reached up and kissed his cheek in a lingering kiss, and then placed a small peck afterwards. It was the closest we'd come to kissing ever, and I was savoring the moment.

Again, he moved, but this time it was to whisper in my ear, and the words were so simple yet were beautiful coming from his perfect lips…

"_You look beautiful tonight."_ He whispered. I blushed, and kissed his cheek again.

The second chorus of the song I still didn't know played, and I realized the song was more than halfway over at this point. My heart dropped that I would have to sometime let him go and a part of me didn't want to.

"_You know, I really like you."_ He whispered again. I blushed, and he chuckled a little.

"_You know, I really like you too." _I said, slightly mocking him, and he blushed as I did, and I found it extremely adorable. I giggled a little, and pecked his cheek, but this time a little bit closer to his lips.

For weeks we had flirted, and now it was coming down to this. I had the chance to take a risk and be with him, regardless of what everyone else would think. People kept asking if we were already dating and we told them no. Truth is, we've wanted to be together for awhile, but he always had this complex of wanting everyone else to be happy before himself, and that included the many other girls that liked him as well. It was kind of frustrating that he put his own happiness behind everyone else's, but I also found it to be a quality of being a good person, and it helped me see just how…for lack of a better word…perfect he really is. He just doesn't see it.

I pulled back, and I leaned my forehead against his, while looking into his eyes. They were sparkling, and I was hypnotized. Somehow we managed to get dangerously close to each other's lips, and I found myself under a spell. His unkissed lips ventured even closer and I knew it was time for me to take the wheel. I leaned in the rest of the way and softly pressed my lips to his for a second or two before pulling away. Almost right after, he kissed me again. I immediately kissed back, and it was perfect – the kiss, his lips, the moment, just _him_. As soon as I pulled away, he dug his head in my cheek, inhaling my scent and placing butterfly kisses on my face. I knew how much he liked vanilla, so I made sure that I wore it tonight. He smiled softly and then surprised me by kissing me again, but this time with a little more fervor. It shocked me how fast he caught on, and he took the lead by softly moving his lips on mine and I let him dominate my lips as he pleased.

Finally pulling back for some air, he looked deep into my eyes, and looked as if he was going to say something, until the words finally came out…

"_Will you be mine?"_ he whispered.

My answer was a kiss…

The song ended…my friends cheered from a corner…I laughed…He drew me close…

…and then I woke up.

* * *

><p><em>You were my vortex. Sucked into something so beautiful with a terrible ending. Higher and higher you led me to the sky, and harder and harder I was falling for you. Then, the winds stopped, and we fell. We fell…and fell from such a height; it was almost like falling from Heaven. I held onto you as best I could, but the stray winds swept you away. And I, heartbroken, fell to the ground, yearning for my vortex to return again.<em>


	2. Hurricane

Hello again! Here's chapter two!

Now, here's the thing…

Pretend Eli can play violin. I'll explain why in an end A/N.

There are still no names mentioned.

This is still a dream sequence.

Leggo.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Degrassi

Review?

* * *

><p>It hasn't been long. Only a month and a half. But still, that didn't make it any better.<p>

Walking into school, everything was misty and vague. I couldn't find anything relevant in anything anyone had to say. I was frustrated with myself that I let it go this far, because I knew regardless of circumstances and wanting to spare my feelings, he would eventually moved on, and that was something I was terrified of. Another thing, was time.

_Time._

Because it was only a matter of time before he stopped caring about my feelings and moved on completely to another girl, who would give him more than I could ever give him. He was my hurricane. Fierce winds that knocked me out of breath, but I was intoxicated by the dangers of everything I felt. The rain was like my tears, which were consistent nowadays. The thunder was like our arguments. Every time we had a conversation it turned into some sort of fight over 'us', or whatever remained of 'us'. But still, I was infatuated with the attention, and even though I knew it would end badly, I didn't care.

I avoided him; as best I could, because I thought maybe it would hurt less if I stayed away.

Wrong.

Oh, how wrong I was. Distance only made it worse and even made me miss him more.

I ignored everyone. Didn't say more than I had to. Input smile here, maybe a fake laugh here, and they never suspected a thing.

Walking down the hall, I looked down at my feet the whole time, and somehow managed not to run into anyone. When suddenly, I was grabbed and jerked into a dark room. I would have screamed, but a hand was placed over my mouth. I squirmed around, until the person I was pining over came through –

"_Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's me."_ He whispered.

"_What do you want?"_ I spit back venomously.

"_Hear me out. Stay." _He said.

Hear me out? _Stay_? Excuse me? He breaks up with me, ignores me, keeps his distance, and now he wants me to _stay?_

I turned around, and tried to open the door, but to my surprise, it was locked from the inside out. I huffed in annoyance, and faced him with my arms crossed. He backed off a bit, with his hands up in surrender.

"_Fine."_ I said.

He nodded, and reached down and picked up a brown object. I then realized, there was a music stand in this little room – I assumed it was a janitor's closet – and there was a piece of music written roughly on staffed paper. There was no title. I picked it up and examined it. I was not educated in music, but I knew he was. It was one of his many passions.

"_Remember when I told you I wrote you a song?" _He whispered in my ear behind me. I jumped and turned to face him. His eyes were sparkling as always, but he fidgeted and I could tell he was nervous. I nodded, and he produced a bow, and pulled the brown instrument out of the darkness. It was a violin; beautifully crafted and obviously well taken care of.

He raised the bow.

I waited.

Silence.

Then, my life changed.

Never in my life had I ever thought I'd hear something anything more beautiful, but today certainly changed that. Starting soft, he steadily got louder, and I could feel my heart rising and falling with its dynamics. I closed my eyes, and savored the violin's sounds. It was sweet, and I found myself swaying to the melody. It was kind of slow, but it wasn't sad at all. It was more happy, and full of love, than anything resembling melancholy.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, actually _feeling_ the music course through my veins. It made me see that some things do not require seeing, but needs to be felt. Because we as humans can overlook anything that we do not wish to see, but when we feel, we feel _everything. _Because we can somehow control what we want to see and how we see it, but we cannot control what we feel and what we don't feel.

He was like a human rubix cube. He frustrated me, he confused me, and he was always so stubborn about letting his walls down, but somehow, I found it intriguing, and at the same time, addicting. I had always wondered what I would be like to get into his head, and most of all, to see myself through those beautiful eyes, and maybe it would make more sense as to what he saw when he looked at me. I really wish he would see how amazing he truly is. But, he doesn't see it, and this, I find the most frustrating, but somehow alluring, because of his modesty. He'd rather shy away from the truth than tell you a lie, and this I found to be one of his best qualities, frustrating, or not.

I was hanging on, to what, I'll never know. I kept a small piece of mind that maybe one day things would return to normal, and he and I could be together happily. I was hanging on to the idea of us being together forever, as he had told me he planned on marrying me one day and giving me the world. It was beautiful then, and still is now, even if it is a memory, but sometimes I go back to happier times and smile at the things he used to say.

Broken from my thoughts, I realized the music stopped. I turned and looked at him, and his face was downcast, glancing between me and his shoes, afraid to look me in the eye. I walked up to him and picked his chin up, and I embraced him in an almost desperate hug, hoping he'd understand how much I needed him. He clung to me as if his life depended on it, and dug his head in my neck, and I felt him shaking. His arms were placed tightly around my waist, as if he was afraid I'd break away. I placed my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. We stayed that way for seemingly forever, before I pulled back and looked at his beautiful eyes.

"_That was beautiful."_ I said, caressing the back of his neck and playing with the little hairs there. He smirked, and flexed his arms so they were looser around my waist but still hanging on.

"_So are you."_ He whispered. I blushed, and looked down at his necklace, and I picked it up with my left hand and twirled it around my fingers, keeping my right arm around his neck.

"_I'm sorry."_ He choked. I looked back up and his eyes were glassy. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"_It's okay,"_ I said reassuringly, _"You did what you had to do at the time."_ I ran my fingers through his hair again to comfort him, and he immediately relaxed into my touch.

"_Still, it didn't give me the right to hurt you." _He said.

"_The past is the past for a reason,"_ I shrugged. _"You know as well as I that we didn't have the best timing. Things got complicated. I can see why you wanted a way out. I forgave you long ago."_ He reached up his hand and ran his fingers over my soft skin, and his warmth set a familiar fire in its wake, and immediately I wanted his touch again. When he set that arm down to it's original position, and ran my fingers over his bare arm, and when I got to his hand, I looked up at him as if for permission. He seemed to understand, and he intertwined our fingers.

"_I miss you."_ I whispered, looking away as a tear escaped my eye.

"_I miss you too."_ He whispered back, before he kissed my cheek lingeringly. His touch was all I felt, and for a moment, I felt happy. I looked up, and before I could stop myself, I kissed him.

What made it better was, he kissed back.

Passion returns.

Hearts mend.

Nightmares erase.

But then.

I woke up.

* * *

><p>Being without him made it all so much more difficult. Seeing him every day, laughing, and smiling, and knowing he was much better off without me to drag him down. Every night, I have had dreams of things we never got to do, and things I wish we did, before it all ended. I should have known it would have come eventually, but we were so young and naïve. But still, I took a chance and I trusted him to not let me down. Even though he did, I forgive him because we are all human after all. He did what he did for a reason. If he decides to come back, I'll be here. He needs not to apologize, because all is forgiven from the past. I just hope one day he realizes that he doesn't need to focus on anyone else's happiness but his own, because that's all what really matters. You can make a million people happy, and still be nothing short of miserable. It's been a month and a half since he called it off, and for all those days, hours, and seconds, I am not even the tiniest bit over him, and probably will never be.<p>

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Okay, so, my ex boyfriend is like a musical genius, and composed a song for me on violin. So, hence why I said pretend that Eli plays violin.<p>

So, I'll be writing the next chapter soon *smiley face*

Here is a sneak peak!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You said we'd be together forever!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.<strong>_

_**He approached me before I could push him away, and wiped away my tears, and kissed my cheek.**_

"_**I never said there wouldn't be complications along the way." He said. **_

* * *

><p>Until next time!<p> 


	3. Tornado

Sorry for the late update! Things have been kind of crazy lately, but I am back! I have decided that after this chapter, there will be two more, and there will always be a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter in an end A/N! This one may be a little shorter than the rest, but I will make it up to you using a really long 4th installment!

Enough rambling. Onward!

Same drill. There are no names mentioned, but other than that it's pretty straightforward.

**Disclaimer:** I own a pair of blue plaid Airwalks, not Degrassi.

Review?

* * *

><p>I officially declare myself an idiot.<p>

Three months have passed, and nothing has changed. Zilch, nada, nothing. I was past hurt, and was more frustrated than anything. Because if the feelings are still there, and we could still fix things, then what was the issue? I started believing that maybe we wouldn't fix things but it pained me too much to even ponder the idea. What hurt the most was seeing him every day and not being able to be with him. It was a constant reminder haunting me that said, _Yeah, you still love him, but it doesn't matter, cause he isn't yours. Get over it._

Sigh…

No matter how much my head was telling me to forget it and move on, my heart kept telling me not to give up. I wanted to go with my heart, but if he didn't tell me how he was feeling, how was I supposed to know what I was to do? If I asked anything, he closed up like a day lily at night, and rebuilt up that wall that I worked so hard to break down.

We did argue a lot, but it was nothing new. It was more of little bickers here and there. We were complete polar opposites and it would be foolish to expect us to get along all fine and dandy. I hated when he kept things from me, because ever since we broke up he's been distant, and it's bothering me. He should know by now that regardless if we aren't together or not, I still am his friend and he can talk to me.

God, he's so frustrating.

From the vortex, to the hurricane, and now it became a tornado. Destroying everything. The wind picked up the pieces of what remained of him and me, and it flew up into the sky, making the pieces shatter and fly to different locations. Now, at this point, we just have to go and find the missing pieces and put them back together. It's going to take dedication, patience…

And…. maybe a little super glue.

But, regardless, I'm putting my brave face on. And I'm only fighting for what I'm willing to save.

What am I willing to save?

Everything.

This is going to be an adventure.

Sarcasm implemented.

Sigh.

I was done being treated like a yo-yo. He pushed me away, and then pulled me right back if I strayed too far. Can he not make up his mind? I tried so hard to not love him. It was difficult but I managed to hide. Of course, it still didn't make it any less obvious that I wasn't over him to society. Everyone else seemed to making more of a big deal about it than me.

I hate society.

I sound like the average scene kid.

Insomnia was now an everyday happening for me, and when I did sleep, it was nothing but dreams. I was tired of the signs. Give me something real.

Every day was the same - irrelevant and a waste of my time.

He was frustrating as all hell, and it annoyed me when he kept things from me when it was obvious that something was wrong. But that's just him.

We had both prepared to go our separate ways, but whenever we tried to say goodbye for good, something always brought us back to awkward conversations or longing gazes. Sometimes I saw the way he looked at me, and I saw love for a total of a second before it turned ice cold again. It frustrated me to no end.

Finally, one day I had some luck getting into his head. We ran into each other and immediately started talking, and by the end we were just in overdriven familiarity with our latest argument. Yet again, we started talking of _us_.

"_I wasn't right for you." _He said. My heart dropped when he said those words.

"Yes, you were! But so many things just got in the way!"

"_And you know I wish those things never happened!" _He shouted.

"Well, they did. Can't erase them now." I said.

I turned away from him, and a single tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away. I can't let him see me like this anymore. If my head is telling me he isn't worth it, then why is my heart telling me that he is?

"_I tried to stick around. But you said you still loved me; so I kept my distance to help you move on." _He whispered.

"Distance didn't do anything! You said you'd always be there and look at me the same!" I shouted, waving my arms around.

"_But then I knew I was hurting you!"_ He answered.

"You promised!"

He hesitated.

"You said we'd be together forever!" I cried, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He approached me before I could push him away, his intoxicating scent enveloping me and I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. He wiped away my tears, and kissed my cheek.

"_I never said there wouldn't be complications along the way."_ He said, and walked away.

* * *

><p>We were shattered. Broken up into a million pieces and it was up to the both of us to pick them back up again. He acted like he didn't want to, but deep down I knew he did. It wasn't so much the hurt, but more of that he promised me. He always kept his word. We were falling from grace; and gravity was pulling us towards our end. But, I didn't want it to be our end. He was my tornado; exciting me with winds, but so brief that I was as depressed as the debris it left behind – broken, and wanting more.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so, the next chapter will be much longer. I promise. This one is slightly boring… *awkward face* Hope you enjoyed it! Here's a sneak peek of Chapter 4!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I sighed, and prepared for a night alone, even if I was surrounded by familiar faces.<strong>

* * *

><p>Until next time!<p> 


	4. Flood

Here is the forth installment of "You Were My Storm"! Now, the first part of this is actually true. The entire chapter up until the big argument actually happened to me. Hope you like it, it certainly took a lot of me to put it into words.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, or Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed, and I had to walk in the theater alone. I came with a group of people, but they left me alone after the ticket counter. It was dark and I couldn't see. I was only able to find them by locating a fluorescent orange shirt literally glowing in the darkness. I took a seat in a row in front of the other four by myself, because the only open seat was next to the girl who religiously hated my guts. I sighed, and prepared for a night alone, even if I was surrounded by familiar faces.<p>

I couldn't catch onto the plot of the movie well at first. I tried, but I was a little distracted. Behind me, the others kept whispering commentary and it made me snicker silently at some points.

I heard him say something to her and she giggled. My jealousy skyrocketed. I wasn't entirely sure why I was so jealous of their friendship, but it bothered the hell out of me. Even if it had been months, a part of me still wanted claim to him. I knew she liked him, because it was plainly obvious, but it really bothered me sometimes. Around others, he didn't speak to her much, and totally went along with her advances, but never returned them, at least to my knowledge. He was like a robot, and she was manipulating him using the controller, and he just stayed monotone.

There came a part where there was much sexual frustration in the film, and the two leads were inches away from kissing, and suddenly I heard my friend behind me obnoxiously whisper "Get some!" and I laughed, and turned around and smiled at them, when something caught my eye.

His hand was facing palm up to the ceiling, and she was tapping the pads of her fingers against his. They weren't holding hands, but for me it was a little too close to the latter. I felt tears come up into my eyes, and I tried blinking them back, whispering to myself "Not here, not here..." and periodically through the movie I turned my head and I could have sworn every time I saw their fingers intertwined.

After that, the tears just came out. The flood streaked down my cheeks and I half-furiously wiped them away, frustrated with myself that I let him get to me again. My jacket sleeves were completely soaked through with tears, and right when I believed it was over, lightning struck, and the flood gates opened again. It was never-ending, and I felt myself drowning in my own tears, destroying all the progress I made in my vigorous attempt at moving on. I hated myself for this; building myself up and then allowing him to tear me back down to where I had started. How much more can this heart break?

I did my best at not making it noticeable, and thankfully no one saw me silently wiping my tears away. I knew it; he moved on, and was going to be happy with another girl who wasn't me. My worst nightmare coming true.

"He isn't worth it, he isn't worth it…" I whispered to myself, trying to stay positive, but the negative thoughts just came rolling in: "You are nothing to him. He doesn't even acknowledge your existence anymore. You're just an object in the way." I cried a little harder and tried to make them stop.

After about twenty minutes of consistent crying, I finally willed myself to stop, and tried to become involved with the movie, and it kept me occupied for the most part, but a small tear escaped my eye every now and then.

The lights came on, and I had stopped crying and knew my face wasn't puffy or had traces of tears. I immediately saw that they weren't holding hands, and thought maybe it was just a trick of the light or my imagination, but the suspicion still lingered.

The rest of the night, I did my best to forget it ever happened. By the time I returned home, it felt so much like a dream that I had to remind myself that it did actually happen. That night in bed, I did something I hadn't done in years – prayed.

"Dear God… if you should even exist… why is this so difficult? Why am I subjected to this hurt?" A tear gathered in my eye. "What did I ever do to deserve to watch the boy I love act like I'm nothing, when he's still my everything?" The tear slid down my cheek and hit my pillow. "If you're there, please bring him back to me. He's the one I saw my life with. The one I see holding me when I cry, and who I can see myself happy with. No one else seems right. No one else _is _right. He promised…" More tears gathered and fell. "I know I'm stupid for believing in forever, but with him it finally seemed in my reach, and tangible. He's the only one who understands me entirely, and still loved me for all my mistakes and demons… and for once I was truly happy… But I guess we were star-crossed to end like this… and maybe I do deserve to be hurt like this. But even so, he's all I want, and all I could want…amen." More tears fell, and I turned my head into my pillow and let the shakes take over. I hadn't cried like this in a long time, and it felt good to get all the emotions out of my system.

The tears slowed pace, and I wiped them away until I had no tears left to spare tonight. My eyes were dry, and I closed them and drifted off into a troubled sleep…

* * *

><p>I didn't understand. I knew there was a part of the equation he wasn't telling me. It was frustrating, because I knew he was hiding something, and he wouldn't tell me the missing variable. I tried to figure out why he was acting this way, and drew a blank.<p>

That night I had a dream, so clear that I had to force myself to believe it didn't actually happen. I was in a courtyard, sitting on a ledge underneath an oak tree. I was holding daisies, and plucking the petals off one by one. With each petal, came a tear. It was dark, and I was alone.

Suddenly there was a presence next to me. I glared at him, to make him maybe walk away. I wanted to cry in peace.

"_Hi."_ He said innocently.

"Hi." I said quietly, my voice hoarse from crying so much.

"_I'm sorry." _He choked out, attempting at wiping my tears away and I cringed away from his touch. From one simple touch came a familiar feeling that made my stomach do flips.

"No," I said. "Not this time." I got up and walked around the tree on the ledge, plucking petals off a fresh daisy.

"_Why are you acting this way? I'm trying to fix this! Isn't it obvious that I still love you?" _He said.

"That's funny," I said turning around, "Because you have an odd way of showing it. Walking around buddy-buddy with a girl who hates my guts? That totally shows me you still love me!" I yelled.

"_We're just friends! She still likes me… but I don't replicate her advances."_ His voice dropped lower. _"I wish I could change what I did all those months ago," _he whispered.

"What can you change?" I retorted, "Can you change the amount of tears I cried over you? Can you change the dreams I had about you coming back? Can you even fathom the amount of pain I went through for _months_, and just now you want to apologize? Did you ever regret it until now?" I said.

"_I regretted it from the start! The moment I saw that first tear, my heart broke too!"_ He shouted.

"Then why now? Why tell me this now?" I said frustrated. I crossed my arms and huffed, waiting his answer. He pursed his lips.

Silence

I grew impatient. I turned around, jumped off the ledge, and paced the courtyard, counting my breaths to calm myself down. I softly started singing Black Dahlia.

"_It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. This strife, it dies, this life, and these lies. And these lungs, have sung, this song, for too long…"_ I sang in a higher key than the original to fit my voice better.

Before I could take a breath to continue, he came to me in a rush.

"_And it's true, I hurt too, remember, I love you." _He finished the line. Although the line was "Remember, I loved you," he changed it to "love" to better fit the situation. I was speechless, and he smirked, stroking my cheeks softly. I broke away from his touch and walked away, but found myself wrapped in a desperate embrace, and the lips I dreamt about for months on mine, pressed softly and fitting into me like a missing puzzle piece. I tensed a little, but gave up and relaxed, placing my hand on his cheek and another arm around his neck. I was surrounded in his warmth and I felt those butterflies return after so long being gone. He moved his lips lovingly against mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against mine as we gathered our breath. I was speechless, and looking into his eyes I saw need and remorse. I felt my eyes fill with tears, and as the first one fell, he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"_Why are you crying?" _he asked confused.

"I'm scared." I whispered. I wrapped both my arms around him and dug my head into his shoulder.

"_Don't be. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."_ He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"How do I know you mean it this time?" I said.

"_Because I'm not leaving you, this time."_ He answered, before kissing me again.

The dream faded.

* * *

><p>I erupted in a cold sweat. The clock said <em>2:13<em> in the morning, and I sighed. I fixed my blankets, flipped over to face the opposite wall, and tried to forget my most recent dream about him, which I knew would be close to impossible, but I could give it a shot.

* * *

><p>He was the lightning, and my tears were the flood. The more he flashed, the more the flood destroyed everything I worked so hard to build up. I was slowly drowning in my own pain, and I was tired of it. I was ready to give up. I was done.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, I tried REALLY hard on this chapter, and I'm not entirely sure how it came out. There is one chapter after this. Do I always guarantee a happy ending? No, but it will be happier than the rest of this story. After all, Eli and Clare have been through a lot, and they deserve to be happy together without things getting in the way. Although, things have had to be sacrificed before that could happen.<p>

Of course I didn't forget the sneak peek!

* * *

><p><strong>We weren't perfect.<strong>

**But it was a start.**

* * *

><p>Until next time! Review please?<p> 


	5. Rainbow

Here's the last chapter! I can't guarantee how long this chapter will be, but I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on this, and it was even harder to write it because it was based on real life. I do have another fic I'm writing right now called _Moments, Perfection, and Redemption_, which is also inspired by the very same person who inspired this fic. I would have stopped writing it by now and given up, but I promised that person I'd finish it.

Names are finally mentioned in this chapter, by the way :

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Degrassi.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I focused my eyes on the ground as I walked up to the front doors of the school. I came with a new outlook on life and was ready to prove to people that I changed for the better this time. I had cut my hair, gotten some new clothes, and all in all I was a new person.<p>

"_OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!" _I heard a shrill voice exclaim, and I giggled as I whipped around to see my best friend running my way in 4 inch high heels, which I was still confused as to how she did it. I embraced her in a big hug and when she let me go she jumped up and down squealing. I chuckled at the sight.

"I missed you too, believe me. It's finally nice to see you in person and not through a webcam when you're miles away in the middle of the woods with man-eating bears." I said wittily.

"Oh, you, always the clever one." She said, hooking her arm through mine and walking up the stairs with me. She started babbling about how her break went at the science camp, and how she made some good friends and even met a cute guy or two.

All of a sudden, he stopped in front of us. He had grown a little taller over summer, and he was a little more built but he was still skinny, and his hair was in a shorter cut but still had the cute hair flip. Just being in his presence made my knees shake. I bit my lip softly as I blushed.

My best friend looked at me and back at him, popped her lips, and said "Welp, I'll see you later!" She gave him a death glare and walked inside, causing him to chuckle.

"_Hi."_ He said innocently.

"Hi." I said.

"_How was your summer?"_ He asked.

"It was alright. Fun, but with the drama at home things got pretty tense being home all the time. So I went to Ottawa to see my aunt for a few weeks," I said.

"_Sounds like fun. My summer was pretty boring minus having almost every waking moment being spent writing new stories and new music."_ He chuckled.

"Maybe I can see them?" I asked unsure.

"_For you? Always."_ He winked. I blushed, and looked down at my shoes and immediately felt sad. He was teasing me in a flirty way and I realized I still missed him.

"I'm really sorry for everything that happened last year…" I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"_Hey,"_ he picked up my chin and I looked into his beautiful eyes,_ "Hakuna Matata, blue eyes. It was my fault anyway, but that's in the past now."_ He said. I smiled and I hugged him. For once, he hugged back, and more so, it wasn't a dream this time.

"Maybe we can start over?" I said into his shoulder.

He let me go and held his hand out, _"I think that can be arranged,"_ he teased.

I shook his hand and giggled, "Hi, I'm Clare."

"_I'm Eli,"_ he smirked, and drew me in for another hug. I was a little surprised, but gave in. I never thought it would end like this, but I was happy that it did. Things were so bad between us last year and we shouldn't have gotten caught up in all the mess. Maybe things were better off this way, but I was happy that we had gotten this much back. We were ready to forgive and forget.

We weren't perfect.

But it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months <strong>**Later**

"I'm telling you, Shakespeare wrote that sonnet to explain that although his woman may be ugly, he loves her for who she is!" I exclaimed.

"And I'm telling _you_ that how can he love her if he says all those awful things about her?" Eli retorted. We were sitting underneath our favorite tree in the park with Adam, who was immersed in the most recent edition of _The Goon._

"Because it's love. Love makes you do crazy things." I said.

"Oh, so love makes you write sonnets insulting the person you're infatuated with?" He said sarcastically. I sighed, and punched Eli in the arm.

"Usually when you punch me, it means I won the argument." He said.

"No it doesn't, I just don't want to continue the conversation." I countered.

He huffed in fake frustration and before I knew it he was chasing me around the park. I screamed and ran as fast as possible. He tackled me to the ground and I fell with him straddling me, smirking.

"Geez guys, will you just get married already? I'm dying from all this sexual frustration." Adam yelled.

"Is this _dejavu_ or is it just me?" Eli said while still on top of me.

"Definitely something new, because I don't distinctly remember us being in this compromising position." I raised my eyebrows.

He leaned in real close, so close, I could feel his breath on my face, and I took in every gorgeous feature. His eyes, his lips, his cheeks, everything. Even after everything, my feelings never changed and weren't about to. Eli smirked, and got up, offering his hands up to lift me up. In one fluid motion, he jerked me up and I pretended to fall into his arms so he caught me, but I smirked when he fell for the little trick. I kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Tease," he said.

"Guilty as charged." I responded. I smirked to myself as I walked back to Adam, who had a raised eyebrow look. I blushed, and Adam did the ghetto "Mhmmmm…" before going back to his comic.

I smiled to myself and wondered where I got such great friends, and even more how I fell in love with a boy who made me countless promises and let me down, and yet I still loved him after all this time. It made me realize true love does conquer everything, but sometimes it just takes a little time to get there.

* * *

><p>After countless cataclysmic storms, the sun had finally appeared from behind the clouds. Katy Perry had it right. After the hurricane, comes a rainbow. The vortex entranced us. The hurricane scared us. The tornado tore us apart. The flood destroyed our attempts at rebuilding. The rainbow revived us. It didn't make us perfect, although it did make us stronger.<p>

* * *

><p>That now concludes "You Were My Storm"! Keep an eye out for more chapter updates and more stories to come! "The Lady or the Tiger" is on a bit of a hiatus, but I will certainly work on getting some stuff done for it!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
